Urshine
A race of people with the qualities of a Bear, heavily built spiritual creatures, but not particularly bright. Appearance Personality The Urshine do not see a great need in extended attachments. They instead wish to experience as much as they can in the world, even if this means that they must leave the friends, family, or simply their entire lives behind in order to live something new. They might have fond memories or scars of what happened but they wear them on their sleeve as something that formed them into the Urshine they are today. Every day is worth living to them, and all life is precious, that includes the good and the bad. Marriage doesn't really exist for Urshines. The closest thing they have is instead romances that last for typically twenty to forty years. When the couple, and the term is used loosely, decides on to create offspring the male will typically stay with the female from conception until the offspring are at least 10 years old, effectively enough to walk and do simple tasks but not live remotely on their own yet. The mother then takes over until they are old enough to be considered adults and then they are gently, but very firmly, expected to leave the mother and live on their own. Because of this lack of attachment if an Urshine does not live directly in a city or town, typically Beselan, they are rarely seen as groups of more than a few small families. These families typically come together out of a mutual agreement of protection or education of young Urshines. History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth edition Dnd Ability score Increase: Your Constitution increases by two and your Wisdom increases by one. Size: Medium Size Speed: 30 ft Powerful Build: You count as a large creature for the sake of carrying, pushing, pulling, lifting, and grappling. Keen Smell: You have advantage on Perception checks that rely on smell. Darkvision: Thanks to your Bestial blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Language: You can speak, read, and write Common. Brave: You have advantage on all saving throws against fear. Animal Instincts: You have proficiency in the Survival Skill. Protector: When an ally within 10 ft of you must make a Strength saving throw you may choose to have the effect target you in their place. This ability may only be used twice before requiring a short rest. Claws: You have a natural claw attack. The attack is a slashing attack that deals 1d4 damage. This damage increases to 2d4 at 6th level, 3d4 at 11th level, and 4d4 at 16th level. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: +2 Constitution, +2 wisdom, and -2 Intelligence: Urshines are built strong, and are often very spiritual beings that enjoy the simpler things in life. Type: Urshines are humanoids with the Bear subtype. Size: Urshines are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Urshines have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Urshines begin play speaking Common. Urshines with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Keen Senses: Urshine receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Improved Grapple: Urshines receive Improved Grapple as a bonus feat at 1st level even if they do not meet the prerequisites. Bear's Might: Urshine receive a +1 racial bonus on unarmed melee attack rolls. If the attack hits it deals additional damage equal to half their level. Bestial Fortitude: Urshine receive +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against disease and poison.